choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
The good, the bad, and the strange. These are the Creatures of the Night that are mentioned in the Bloodbound, Nightbound, and the It Lives series. Whether they wish to peacefully co-exist, go on murderous rampages, or something in between, one thing is certain: they are supernatural beings or have supernatural powers. Most are hidden from human sight by magic called 'glamour'. If the "No Image" picture is used, it means that the particular character has only been mentioned and has never physically appeared. A Alligator It is well-established scientific fact that alligators are not susceptible to aging, and will continue to grow unless killed by some external factor such as injury or starvation. Lesser known is the fact that certain ancient specimens seem to develop an uncanny intelligence and have been reported to come to certain individuals' aid.Nightbound#Pre-Book_Sneak_Peeks_.26_Information B Banshee 'Manx banshee' The Manx banshee possesses a female form with a contorted, furious face and batlike wings. Bigfoot The Bigfoot's greatest weakness is his insatiable hunger for rotting meat. Bloodwraith Originally thought to be extinct, the bloodwraith is a summoned familiar which can only be made by an advanced necromancer, from the bones of a persecuted witch. In the supernatural world, it is considered to be a perfect assassin, completely single-minded and ruthless, and possibly the deadliest creature in books. Ivy likens the bloodwraith to a homing missile, hunting its target until it is dead or until its master changes the command. It possesses a corporeal form, such as a skull, scythe-like claws, and skeleton, although is impervious to smashing beer bottles. It also possesses superior strength, as it can rip a human's body in half. When a bloodwraith grazes a human, the human falls into a coma. When it sinks its claws into a body, it drains the life essence out of said body. Holy Light Arrows appear to hurt them slightly. Bloodkeeper The Bloodkeepers are female humans that are able to experience visions of all Vampires that lived. One is born to a generation, and it appears they share the same family lines but not necessarily mother-to-daughter. Their history is tied parallel to vampires. C Centaur D E Elder Spirit According to Ivy, they are powerful enough to consume stars. F Fae The Fae - also referred to as 'fair folk' - come from the Fae realm. According to Garrus, the Fae realm is the land of milk and honey; it has fantastical beasts, nectar and ambrosia, scantily clad Fae folk frolicking in the meadows. The Fae have a hidden colony in New Orleans. In Chapter 4, Katherine reveals that fairy dust can give those who are expose to it, the most gorgeous, unearthly dreams... Or alternatively, trapping you in hideous nightmares. It's a real gamble as to what you might get. In the same chapter, Cal Lowell reveals that the Fae aren't like the rest of the supernatural creatures because they're from another realm altogether. Witches, goblins, wolves and the like are all still born in this world. Nik adds that the Fae keep to their colony mostly. He personally thinks that they're only here to regulate and make sure no one gets too powerful. G Ghost Also referred to as "spirits", ghosts lack corporeal form. They can pass through your physical body, leaving your body flaring in icy pain or giving you a tingling sensation like static electricity. Ghosts can also knock into you with force. They appear to frequent graveyards and cemeteries, unless they were summoned to The Charon by its owners or they decided to hitchhike. They can be captured using a spell and a holding device, such as a flask. If they gain corporeal form (in the Realm of the Restless Dead), they can be hurt by blightblades. If "killed" by a blightblade, the ghost dissolves into a clear glistening goo. According to Ivy, they taste sort of airy, cold, and tormented, like a meringue with issues. Nik reveals that most spirits hold onto who they were in life, while others get twisted to the point that you wouldn't know they were human in the first place. Katherine mentions that some spirits have a connection to the place they died so they become a part of it; others linger because they have unfinished business. Ghoul Ghouls go for the jugular when attacking human prey. Golem 'Dirt Monster' The Dirt Monster resembles the Stone Creature, but it is unknown if the rune stone would play a role in its defeat. It can be defeated by the death of who commands it. Once its maker is killed, the dirt monster's strings are cut and it disintegrates. 'Stone Creature' The stone creature resembles a giant statue made from a large brown rock with roots and stones covering its body, including one with a rune. It also appears to have no eyes despite having eye sockets. The rock with the rune is revealed to be his Achilles' heel, as smashing it or taking it away from the stone creature will cause it to disintegrate. It has the ability to shape shift into humanoid form. Goblin Goblins are considered to be on the dim side of the intelligence spectrum. H Hippogriff I J K Kraken Kraken is a cephalopod-like sea monster of giant size. L Lich M Manticore A manticore has a human head, lion body, and scorpion tail. A rare few have wings like bats. Minotaur Minotaurs are half-man, half-bull and are extremely strong. N Necromancer O P Perrikin Originally from the Fae realm, perrikins are used as companions. They are known for being mischievous, and for having prophetic abilities.Nightbound#Pre-Book_Sneak_Peeks_.26_Information Pixies Pixies live in the Fae realm. They harvest the duskplum orchards in the winter. They also participate in pixie duels for people to bet on them. In these fights, they cast color-changing spells turning the loser into the color of the spell, which lasts a few days. The winner gets to drink whiskey and play another round. Pixies love whiskey. Q R S Satyr Shapeshifter Also known as "shifters", shapeshifters can transform from human form into an animal as small as a cat or bird. Succubi These creatures feed on other's pleasure. According to Katherine in Chapter 4, letting succubi feed on you is a singular experience. It's definitely not for the faint of heart. Sunbirds Sunbirds are phoenix relatives, but smaller and more reclusive. Some say they mate for life, and live in seclusion with their partners. T The Power The Power is an invisible entity residing in Oregon, USA. Although it appears naturally dormant, it can be manipulated by humans through the use of incantations, who then may succumb to the temptation of its energy. Humans who wield the Power gain supernatural abilities, such as the ability to conjure golems and animate undead creatures, and the ability to communicate with and command animals. Troll 'Bone Troll' 'Stone Troll' Stone Trolls are one of the lesser-known varieties of Troll, most likely due to their solitary nature. Though less aggressive than their cave-dwelling cousins, they are extremely dangerous when defending their territory.Nightbound#Pre-Book_Sneak_Peeks_.26_Information U Undead Creatures Brought to life by those who possess The Power, these creatures usually possess the singular thought of death and destruction. They can be destroyed by either the death of their maker or in battle if their opponents find their weaknesses. Only one creature has been noted to survive the death of its maker; click here for more information. 'Amalgam Monsters' These monsters are created with pieces of various animal corpses, such as bears, snakes, and elks, covered with moss and slime. They can be killed if their power source is destroyed, usually located in the heart or spine regions. Once dead, they disintegrate into piles of smelly corpse pieces. 'Skeletal Creatures' These creatures have canine skeletons and are covered with moss or vines. They can be killed if their skulls or spines are destroyed. 'Zombie Animals' These animals are reanimated to "life". They possess the animal traits and personalities of their former lives. If two opposing people possess The Power, the one who has the stronger connection to the animal may sway it to his/her side. Unicorn Unicorns are territorial. One herd lives outside the Bayou of New Orleans.Nightbound, Chapter 2 V Vampires Vampires are creatures who possess incredible strength, speed, and immortality. They feed and survive on the blood of humans. As vampires do not produce offspring, the method they increase their population is called Turning. For more information on vampires, go to their page here. '(Branded)' A (branded) vampire has a brand that is infused with the blood of their maker. It forges a personal connection that keeps their consciousness tethered to the vampire's body, and protects them from becoming Feral. 'Feral' Turning a human into a vampire is fraught with risk. If something goes wrong in the transition, the person in question becomes feral instead. Unbranded vampires can turn feral at any moment. They are mindless, soulless, and driven only by desire to feed and kill. W Werewolf The stories associated with werewolves vary widely across cultures. In Cajun legend, the rougarou (or loup-garou) is said to stalk the deep bayou surrounding New Orleans, and is often used as a story to frighten misbehaving children.Nightbound#Pre-Book_Sneak_Peeks_.26_Information For more information on werewolves, click here. Witch X Y Z Zombie Average garden-variety zombies have no preference for brain matter over other human flesh. They can be killed by decapitation. Zombies, such as Ivy, can consume ghosts instead. They are also referred to as "revenants". References Category:Bloodbound Category:Nightbound Category:It Lives Category:It Lives In The Woods Category:It Lives Beneath Category:Animals Category:Bestiary